


For Them All Together

by winethroughwater



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winethroughwater/pseuds/winethroughwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya appreciates each and every part of Lin.  Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lips

**Author's Note:**

> These could take place somewhere in my "Stay" series but all you actually need to know is that Kya and Lin are in an established relationship sometime after season 3. Title is from "Much Ado About Nothing" and the ratings for these will vary.

 

 

 

All morning she’s watched Lin stand at attention, body rigid.  Her lips are a hard line, broken only occasionally to bark orders, to respond neatly to a question from the President, the Council.

When they finally break, she pulls Lin into some forgotten alcove and that hard line breaks again in eager anticipation. 

“You have such beautiful lips,” she whispers. 

A warm exhale hits her thumb as she traces it over Lin’s lower lip, coral and soft and so easily kiss swollen.

“No wonder you frown so much,” she teases.  “No one would ever take orders from this mouth otherwise.”


	2. Scars

She can’t say why, but when her fingers run across the raised scar on the back of Lin’s thigh, she can’t move any more.

She knows it’s pale and pink and no longer than her thumb, but it feels jagged and cruel, impossible, when she’s not looking at it.

“Years ago.”  Lin’s voice is softer than usual. 

“There’s an artery right beneath—”

“It wasn’t that deep.”

They both know wounds that go too long without being healed scar.

Her head finally drops to Lin’s chest.

She’d promise her no more scars but that’s the sort of thing Lin laughs at.


End file.
